Returns by Minus
by Mogami Kumagawa
Summary: This is a story about tragedy. About the man who lost at everything, against everyone, in every way possible, being thrown into an unknown world as the absolute worst of the worst. [Connected one-shots. Prime!Kumagawa]
1. Incomplete protagonist

" _See ya' Kumagawa! The past month I spent with you has been, unexpectedly, not… so… ba...d…"_

He was amazed. Well, maybe "amazed" is not the proper word to describe his current mood. When the beautiful woman entered through the shop he was really not expecting anything remotely similar.

Of course, for someone who is pursued by misfortune: that is to say that he was being careless. He entered a warehouse for stolen goods; he was among thieves and other aberrations of society, so these kind of things were expected.

He should have known since he's an aberration of society himself.

「NOOOOO! Felt-chan! Felt-chan! Oh god what have you done?!」with his eyes shedding tears, a short guy with short black hair and an equally black school uniform kneeled before the body of a petite girl. He was crying his eyes out before a curvy woman with a dark dress and a seemly kind smile, but which in truth hid a rotten psyche and love for gore.

"I'm really sorry, but it seems that you got in the way of my job" she replied simply "It's not like I want to do this! But in truth…" her cheeks became red, and she licked her lips "I want to see how pretty your organs are!" with a speed for superior from human she led her knife to the guy's direction. He tried to retaliate but wasn't quick enough "Hmmm?" his movement however, made her knife penetrate a different body part from the intended. They felt the blade of the knife pierce through his heart and rip it along some of his ribs before sending him to a the side, following the path of the tremendous strength "You were almost fast enough" she commented "But now look at you…" the guy tried to stand up, but he was shaking too much, and his body was losing blood too fast 「Ngggghhh!」he tried his best to stand up, but a kick to his gut made his efforts become nothing.

"Now then, let's see them already~"

When he noticed a completely white themed girl running after a short blonde hair, he got interested and followed the blonde. He was expecting something exciting to happen. Of course, he lost his tracks as he wasn't able to follow up after Emilia… Not like he met her in person, but he got so distracted, that he spent the rest of the day searching for the small thief. The way the small thing shined in her hands was just amazing, and he wanted to see it again. More importantly, he wanted the small thing, he knew it was important; so when he finally found the shop, and convinced the giant of a man to let him enter, he hoped he could get it.

It's too expensive for you, get lost. That's what they said to him, but he refused to leave. He knew that old man felt something off coming from him; it was to be expected, but since he happily chatted with them until the woman showed up neither the old man nor the girl made a move to hurt him. It is quite strange how things turned out, but then again he should have expected it.

「…!」as the woman was about to leave the place, completely satisfied and with an orgasmic grin on her face, the teen suddenly bounced off his lying position and stared at space perplexed.

"…?" her mind took a few seconds to register what she was seeing. Before everything else, it was absolutely impossible for the guy to be alive. She has pulled out his guts, which were incredibly soft, but at the same time incredibly resilient, which just made it all the more pleasurable when she slowly pulled out, feeling the flesh give up slowly, slower than she could even manage to with humans, so the times she had taken that pleasure were few.

But that's not the point at all.

"You…" for the first time in a very long time, Elsa Granhirte felt slightly surprised.

「Why, hello Elsa-chan」the guy said thoughtlessly as a small smiled formed on his lips 「How much was I out?」if he was surprised, scare or confused he didn't show a sign of it in the slightest. The vampire took a few seconds to reply.

"For a few minutes"

「Ah, I see…」he shook his head 「Man, that was terrible. I dreamed about someone pulling out my guts!」he chuckled as though it was funny, and the woman chuckled with him.

The pool of blood near him was immense, all across the floor, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You are really though kid" Elsa commented "What was your name again?"

「Well, enduring all kinds of beating is my specialty after all!」before her eyes, the teen's eyes became dark and gloomy 「I am Kumagawa Misogi, nice to meet ya' Elsa-chan」it was a warning. As she blinked in confusion, her shoulder, near to her right breast suddenly took an impact and forced her against the wall. Surprised and honestly confused at what that had been, she looked at it, to see a giant object that has dug and staid in a hole on her shoulder. It was metallic and grayish, and had a circular head, just like a nail.

A screw, although in the age they are, only nails have been invented, so screws are something that doesn't exist just yet.

「Not just faster, but more difficult to kill, huh」Kumagawa commented in a carefree way「Just what exactly _are_ you, Elsa-chan?」

The woman unburied the screw from the wall, although she left it in her shoulder "I could ask the same from you" she replied in the same carefree way "Just what are you young man? I've never seen someone coming back from death before. It's quite strange, and honestly it makes me a little happy" the knife was once again on her hand, although on the left one "Now I can manage to kill you _again_ "

「Hmmm, "coming back from death" it's fitting, but also unfitting」Kumagawa brought his hand to his chin, as if thinking about what Elsa said 「I guess the most correct thing to say would be "denying death" Elsa-chan」

"Hahahaha, how can you say that so easily? It's an important matter, I suppose"

「Hmm? No, actually you are mistaken. What I did was nothing more and a little magic trick, it's not my fault that you went into wrong assumptions」

 _Not his fault?_ She thought. _Quite a strange way to word it._

"Is that so?" she licked off the blood of her knife "Then you won't have a problem with showing it off again, right?" she readied herself to jump at him, her heart bumping, demanding to spread his blood across the floor again.

「There, done」however, the sudden return of a light source other than the open door made her closer her eyes shut and stop her movement. She opened them again quickly, but in just a second, everything changed before her eyes.

Everything was clean. Before her eyes, the meeting table, the chairs and everything on them was back in place and without a single scratch. Glasses that had been shattered into thousands of piece were black together and in the place she found them. The floor was completely clean, and no traces of blood were left on the floor, the bodies of Felt and Rom were untouched too, and they returned to consciousness as if they had been sleeping all along.

Her eyes opened widely and she turned to stare at the young man.

He was standing in front of her and behind the meeting table, his arms hanging on his sides without doing anything. He was simply staring at her with a blank smile on his face; he too was completely untouched, his weird attire perfectly in place and the former cuts could not be seen on the fabric.

Everything was just like she found it when she entered the place. Even more, feeling oddly well, she looked at her own injury, made by that giant nail-like object. It was too completely gone.

As if nothing had happened.

"Ughhh, what's going on?" Felt shook her head in confusion and looked around. Everything was just fine "A dream? Did I sleep while we were negotiating?!" she jerked herself off the floor and hurried to Elsa's location.

"…?" the woman flinched and Felt stopped, staring to each other for a few seconds.

"Everything happened, right?" Felt jumped back to Rom in time to avoid the woman's dagger meeting her flesh "Bitch! Even when I got out of my way to steal this for you! I'll fucking end you!"

"Hahaha" Elsa went into battle stance "I don't really get what's going on, but it's no important" she leaped towards the nearest target: Kumagawa himself "In the end the result will be the same…!" her movement stopped as an horrible ripping sound echoed through the room.

"…! Don't look!" Rom covered Felt's eyes with his giant hand as he witnessed what just happened.

Elsa's body was pierced by more giant screws, but instead of being screwed to the wall, her body was pierced in different parts. On a diagonal angle from the back of her shoulders, directly into the front of her thighs and horizontally below her knees and on the chest, between her breasts. Her blood escaped from her body as the flesh that kept it inside suddenly disappeared from the attack.

The woman was strong enough to fall to her knees and stay that way.

「Ladies please! We can talk this out, can't we?」a psychotic smirk, even more lunatic than Elsa's showed up on his features, twisting every aspect of his face into an intense darkness 「I hope so, because negotiations hasn't finished, right? I still want that emblem」he paused for a moment, then turned to the thieves behind him 「Now that I think about it, I did save your lives, I bet that's enough payment for the insignia, right?」 his smiled grew bigger 「Right? Right? Riiiiight? You owe me your lives after all, so will you give it to me? I really want it. I want it. I want it. I want it!」Felt got out of Rom's grip furiously.

"Bastard! Don't you see this is not the moment to…!" instantly, no one knew when; the next moment Felt was hanging on the wall behind her, her petite body held by a giant screw that pierced through her lungs in an explosion of blood.

"FELT!" Rom cried out in a mixture of surprise, sorrow and anger "You little…!" Kumagawa jerked his face to mere millimeters from the giant's own; making him stop his words and stare at him in astonishment.

「I did save your lives, you know?」Kumagawa simply ignored his attempt to threaten him 「So, would you give it to me? I think you are a veteran in trading stuff, so you can understand is more than enough payment, right?」Rom was shaking, holding back his tears and biting his tongue in anger. He said nothing 「Hmmm, not enough? Perhaps if I bring her back you would change your mind?」

"…?!" Rom didn't visibly reacted, but a change in his eyes told Kumagawa everything.

"You can do that?" they almost forgot the bleeding assassin. Fortunately for them the muscles of her legs were ripped. She isn't going anywhere with her shoulder blades destroyed either "You can bring people back to life if you just feel like?"

They turned their attention to her, a silence ruled over the room until Kumagawa killed it.

「To make it short and simple, yes. I can」he replied shrugging.

"But you said you didn't "bring (yourself) back from death", but instead "denied (your own) death". I've never heard of a magic that can do that…" she seemed to realize something, and blinked in confusion, looking at him better "You do give off a rotten feeling. I've never felt something like this before" she chuckled. The woman, despite her state, chuckled.

「…」Kumagawa didn't say anything, nor was visibly worried about her words.

"What. What of it?" Rom finally spoke out.

「What about what?」

"I haven't heard of a magic that can return time" she didn't add that she couldn't feel any kind of magic coming from him. She suspected he was blessed by the witch, hence his rotten aura. But she was still confused; it was different, something dark, maybe darker than the witch herself.

And she isn't messing around with that kind of dark.

「While it may sound like an obvious assumption, it's still incorrect; although you have a general picture of it」he turned his attention back to the giant 「So is it a deal or not? Would you like a first-glance demonstration?」the teen extended his hand towards the dead girl, still hanging from the wall and chanted 「All Fiction」

* * *

Kumagawa Misogi has gone through a lot. A being like him was destined to suffer from all the bad things in the world, so someone like him must be extremely careful. For someone who gathers misfortune wherever he goes, every step must be extremely calculated, every muscle he moves must be moved with the absolute certain that it is going to perform the action he wants to; for someone who is hated by the world, getting lost is not an option as despair is across the door, just waiting for him.

When Emilia stepped in the shop, the assassin was long ago dead and he has retrieved the insignia she was looking for. The unknown man before her greeted her as though they had met for ages, although he didn't even know her name. Rom was away, with Felt somewhere after he erased her death with All Fiction. The usual routine, just in a different world, and after performing it he just remembered that he did the same thing before appearing there, with Sukinasaki before leaving the high school.

He didn't ask himself how he ended up in a country full of mythical beasts and magic, nor did he question himself what he should do now.

His reason to be is the same, and as he has already spent some time on it, he must continue on, even if the task in question is out of his hand to being with.

「WOW. MAID UNIFORM. THAT'S REALLY AWESOME」when he got received by a couple of twin maids after being invited over to Emilia's place… Or Roswall's mansion to be more precise, he almost teleported himself out of the cart and started admiring the twins.

"Sis, sis. I sense his perverseness from here, let's be careful about him" the blue haired one said covering her mouth as if she was whispering.

"Rem, Rem. I'm sure he's violating you with his eyes, let's be careful about him" the pink haired one replied in the same way.

"You two cut that out! Don't be rude to Misogi" said person, however, didn't seem bothered by it at all, and instead, kept his smiling face. Ram sensed something off from him, but said nothing.

"Master Roswall is waiting for you. Miss Emilia, please come in" both maids said at the same time.

「…」Kumagawa remained where he was. The maids stared at him until they finally gave up. Ram sighed "Please come in as well"

「Why, thank you」he happily followed Emilia, who just smiled at him.

Once they were in, and they were conducted to the hall, because really, there's no other way to describe such a huge and elegant place, even though it is meant to it, they were served dinner. They day has long ago finished, and after some presentations and an awkward toilet call Kumagawa finally met the owner of the mansion.

"My name is Roswall L. Mathers, is pleasure to meeeeet you Misogi, thanks for helping Emilia today" Kumagawa didn't laugh only because he was eating, but, should his mouth had been empty, he would have laughed his ass off from the guy's appearance, not to say the way he talked.

" _I thank you too, thanks for helping Lia today"_ Puck, the small cat-like spirit said from Beatrice's embrace.

Kumagawa swallowed, ready to talk back.

「No problem! Helping clumsy girls is my hobby!」

"Clumsy?" Emilia repeated.

" _Well, you can be quite clumsy Lia"_ Puck commented.

"No, I'm not!"

"Well, well" Roswall spoke up again "Thank you again, I may grant you anything you want in return!"

「Hm? Why is that?」Kumagawa chewed on his food 「You shouldn't spoil Emilia-chan like that, you want her to be hopelessly useless?」

Everyone on the table froze but the master.

"Come again?" he calmly asked.

「Well, yeah. If she couldn't even protect a small thing like this one」Kumagawa raised his hand to show that he had the insignia Emilia was supposed to have gotten back from him.

"…?!"

「Then, we cannot expect much from her as the new ruler, right?」gathering information is key play in unknown locations. For the perfect minus, that's just obvious 「I'd go as far as to say that maybe that little girl from the stolen good will be a better…」Kumagawa felt something cold pass through his cheek. Puck has sent a spike of ice and was glaring dead onto Kumagawa's eyes.

"Misogi, could you shut up? I think you've gone a little too far"

「Nope. I have the right to say whatever the hell I think」his features became gloomy. Everyone in the room started sweating cold 「If you like it, so be it. But I won't hold back just because she's pretty or rich. I'll keep saying whatever the hell I want, this is a free country, no? Your mentality is your mentality, and screw you, I have the right to say whatever I want. If you like to support a dumb bitch just like Medaka-chan then you are really…」

"ENOUGH ALREADY" with a swift movement, Rem smashed Kumagawa's head with her flail. Sending his head against the table, and then off his seat. She patted as she tried to regain her senses.

"Rem!" Emilia yelled "That was unnece…"

「That was pretty rude of you!」Kumagawa stood up head first, like a bizarre human-sized puppet being lifted. He startled everyone, and even more as the left side of his head was bleeding intensely but he didn't seem to mind at all 「That hurts a lot, you know. Even if I'm resilient I'm not ignorant to pain」that was a lie, of course. Being who he is, he had to become immune to it since a long time ago 「So…!」a giant screw was thrown to the maid's direction. Beatrice called for an invisible shield just in time to stop it from coming in contact with Rem's head.

"I must admit you have good aiming, I suppose" the petite girl stood from her seat "But as commendable as it is, any kind of threaten to this house shall not be tolerated"

"You were a fool to come in here" Roswall chuckled "Couldn't you have waited a little longer? This is by far the worst spy I've ever seen"

「Yeah, I'm called a failure a lot」as Roswall blinked, Kumagawa's blood disappeared, and he didn't seem to be injured in the slightest 「But you know, that's not my fault」he sent another screw to Rem's direction, as Ram casted a spell towards him; he jumped on the table and sent another one in Beatrice's direction.

The petite girl was fast enough to protect the twins, but not enough to protect herself.

"Beatrice!"

"Lia, stop! Let's get out of here" Puck became big and carried Emilia away. Two giant screws blocked his path "You…"

「I am yet to test your might so just wait there a little bit」Kumagawa smiled viciously. He was blasted away by a magic spell.

"Fool, this is not enough to stop me, I suppose" Beatrice, with the screw on her chest stood up patting.

「Got it」immediately after, she found herself impaled from several point and fell to the floor.

"This is just, like the assassin" Emilia has seen the state the woman was left as, but she never did know who killed her "Misogi, don't tell me…"

「Ah, that was not my fault」he interrupted 「You see, I was attacked, so am now. I am the victim…」his shoulder blade was hit by Rem's flail. She contorted in such a way that the weapon sent itself downwards and into Kumagawa's head. An explosion of gore erupted on the dining hall and the table was left stained with blood.

"Aaaaand it's gone" Roswall stood up "That was quite an interesting kid"

"Master Roswall! Miss Beatrice is…!"

"I know Ram" he turned to see the petite girl "I'll maintain her alive, please contact a healing mage at once" he said approaching to Beatrice.

"Y-Yes! As you…!"

"…?!" a vicious presence made itself known. Everyone in the room froze, and started at the table.

「Hell-o!」with a quick waving of hands Kumagawa pierced through Rem's chest and head. The blue demon fell lifeless on the ground.

"REM" her twin screamed.

"Al goa" Roswall muttered. His features turned into an ugly leer. Kumagawa didn't have time to react before his body was set ablaze.

「AHHHHHH」the young lad screamed in pain and fell dead on his back.

"REM, REM" the pink haired demon didn't stop screaming.

"Roswall!" Puck yelled "What the hell is going-" he blinked as his magic sense felt something "That must be a lie" he turned to Kumagawa's position "You gotta be kidding me"

"RE…" with a screw piercing her head, and from its volume, getting decapitated, Ram silently fell on top of her sister's body.

"WHAT THE"

「Very well then」Kumagawa cracked his neck 「It seems like my job here is done」

"MASTER ROSWALL" Emilia cried out. Roswall was being pinned to the wall in front of her, completely pierced by screws and covered in blood.

"You…!" Puck started growing even more "How dare…"

「Stab, stab」Puck looked to his side and saw the witch look alike be torn in half by a line of screws thrown at her belly.

"KUMAGAWA… MISOGI!"

The world around them exploded in a blizzard. Kumagawa was thrown away, completely turned into ice.

" **Fool"** the giant version of Puck glared at the remnants of the minus **"You should have…"**

「Quite cold in here, huh」Kumagawa walked to Roswall's body and took his clothes 「Ah, yes. This is better」

" **Y-You…"**

「Hmmm? Me?」

" **How are you still alive?!"** Puck screamed in his monstrous voice **"That's impossible! I saw you die every time back there! What the hell are you?!"** to that Kumagawa sighed.

「Being asked that many times is troublesome」he shrugged off, as though there wasn't a blizzard and he wasn't speaking with a giant demonic cat 「No, I am no monster. I am a human being」

" **LIES. I smelled something rotten since the moment you appeared… Are you related to the Witch Cult?! Did you come in here to kill Emilia?!"**

「Wrong, wrong and wrong. I don't know about this witch thing, but I can assure you it's nothing like that. I just came to test your abilities」

" **Test… Our abilities?! And you killed them with….! What insult! How dare you!"** Puck suddenly realized that the blizzard was gone, and everything seemed to be like in spring once again **"What the?! What did you do?!"**

「The same thing I always do」Kumagawa chuckled 「I made it so the blizzard didn't happen. Honestly it was too cold」he threw aside Roswall's clothes.

" **HOW?"**

「With my skill, of course」Kumagawa grinned madly 「You have your witch, right? Well, I have my unequal, an omnipotent girl that can do anything」he threw a couple of screws although he knew it wouldn't harm the spirit 「This is the skill she gave me. Ever since I've been searching for skill holders, I need them to defeat my dearest Not Equal」he explained 「Here, let me show you」

The world changed once again. Puck was in his normal size and everyone was on the table once again.

" _Huh?!"_ everyone was sleeping, except for Kumagawa.

「This is my little magic trick. I call it All Fiction」

" _All… Fiction? What kind of magic is that?"_

「It is no magic」Kumagawa stated 「It is a Minus」he stood up from his seat and caressed Beatrice's hair 「You see, All Fiction is an interesting skill. And no, it doesn't revert time or anything. It's more than just that」

「All Fiction is a skill that undoes reality. In other words to turn something into a non-existent thing」

" _What?! That's… That's impossible! There's no way…!"_

「There is」Kumagawa grinned 「My skill simply made it so my death becomes nothing. Without "death", there's "life", that's why, even though I died, I'm still alive」

" _You said…"_ Puck gulped _"You said that you wanted to defeat someone. Why do you need others when you possess such a god-tier ability?"_

「Simple, because it's not nearly enough. All Fiction is too weak; against _her_ , it doesn't stand a chance」

"…"

「Well, I made it so our whole meeting became nothing, they won't remember a thing so don't say anything~」Kumagawa walked to the door 「I really hoped you guys would be the ones」stepping out of the room Kumagawa grinned madly, completely able to feel the ancient spirit's fear. A fear directed to him, the taste of a broken heart and soul. Kumagawa fed on it, adding the last piece of spice it needed, in the form of a self-deprivation sentence 「It seems like once again, I couldn't win」

* * *

A/N

And done! I think re:zero needed more fics, this is just my grain of sand to the fandom~ So, what do you think? Kumagawa before being reformed is kind of nasty, but not in your usual nasty, which makes it interesting to write. I hope I got it right, as he is my absolute favorite of all times!

Well, no more to say here.

Until next time.

Greetings~


	2. Fellow minus

He felt it again. It was different from before but he could feel it. As he opened his eyes, Kumagawa found himself staring at a big ceiling many meters above him. He looked at a chandelier shining with a very bright color. He blinked and slowly sat up.

「…」he had no idea how he died this time, it had been too fast, and he didn't grasp what was going on until after he woke up. He looked around and saw people gathered around him with shocked expressions, hateful and fearful. He could see they were murmuring but he couldn't hear them 'Ah!' he thought and gave a mental order.

Sound returned to him as he erased his sudden deafness with All Fiction, and he finally stood up and cleaned his clothes thoughtlessly 「Oh, excuse me. What were we at again?」he looked around and saw his surroundings pierced by big shards of ice. He looked apparently surprised, but quickly jerked his face towards a very specific point in his vision.

In front of him were Roswaal, Emilia and Puck. Puck had attacked him, while the other two were shocked at his actions… Or probably the fact that Kumagawa just woke up again 「Hey there Puck! Long time no see!」Kumagawa cheerfully raised his hand, making the ancient spirit flinch in anticipation of an attack that never came 「…Something wrong?」

"Y-You know him Puck?!" Emilia quickly inquired, moving her eyes from Puck to Kumagawa in anguish.

" _Roswall, get Lia out of here quick!"_ the cat spirit created other ice shards and shot to Kumagawa.

The minus simply stepped away from them, moving the least he could.

「How rude, even though we just met again you are treating me so awfully…」Kumagawa's smile grew wider 「I've never done anything to you, why so mad at me?」

"Enough already!" beside Emilia were other form girls. The green haired one stepped forth. She was wearing a military attire, and seemed obvious about how Kumagawa has simply resurrected himself "Identify yourself, or suffer the consequences" she quickly found herself surrounded by an old man butler and a cat girl dressed in white like the other guys to the left of the crowd.

「Eh? What's with this chick? Who is she?」Kumagawa pointed at her with his thumb while his hand was closed; he had ignored her and kept talking to the ancient spirit.

"She is Crusch Karsten, one of the candidates of the royal election" the elder man replied with a dignified tone, ready to unsheathe his blade "I would suggest you to speak with more respect"

「Hmm? I'm Kumagawa Misogi」the minus replied without caring too much and looking around 「So this is the palace, huh. Kind of fancy here」he looked at the men with beards, sitting as if they were the council that ruled over the country or something… Which they probably are 「Sup' old men!」

"Big bro!" Felt jumped to get the minus' attention and raised her hand.

「Isn't that Felt-chan?」he quickly approached her 「OH dayum! You look really cute!」

"That red haired dude made me dress like this!" she pointed out to Reinhart as if she was mad at him.

「Well, you look really cute in it」Kumagawa commented, feeling a hard stare fixed on his back. He turned to see the two remaining girls that he didn't pay attention to.

One had purple hair and was looking at him with a curious smile on her face. Kumagawa stared back at her, with a blank smile he ignored Felt and righted his stance.

「And who may you be?」

"Be careful with yer priorities" Kumagawa didn't react to the kansai dialect, but he noted it "There's a gal that doesn't like to be left last"

Kumagawa turned his attention to the princess-like girl next to the purple haired girl in white. She had a blood red dress, just like her eyes, and blonde hair like Felt. She was the one giving him a hard stare, which Kumagawa returned with a blank smile.

「…What is it?」Kumagawa scratched his face after a while. Given that the girl didn't blink, she might as well be dead.

"What's the deal with that weird way to speak?" she inquired as if she was offended "Quit it, you are making the most important person in the room irritated"

「…」his smile never left his face, but something in his eyes changed 「Come again?」

"You can't comprehend my words?" the girl sighed "Why do you speak between brackets? It's disgusting"

「But… Out of character is serious business, you know?」Kumagawa chuckled 「Also, most important person in the room? I'm the main character, you know?」

"And I am Priscilla Barielle" she replied "In character or whatever quit that disgusting way of speaking right now"

「But, Priscilla-chan…」something was thrown at him. He looked down and saw a fine line of blood on his cheek. Turning around he saw a folded fan nailed to the wall. She threw her fan.

"Don't address me so casually" she seemed to start losing her temper "Now, give back my fan, try not to stain it too much with your disgusting scent though"

「…」if it had been the himself from the future, he might as well had shrugged her behavior like he always does, or simply retort in a sassy way. But he isn't.

Not too long in the future he would meet Medaka again, threat the student council gathering Minus from everywhere on Japan and fight a battle he had no way of winning, all of the sake of his beloved Not Equal. He would be reformed and become a better version of himself… But he hasn't been reformed yet.

This young Kumagawa had no way to keep up, he could only answer with despair.

Everyone froze as they felt an immense killing intent coming from the boy clad in black. The dragon maidens flinched and had their knights on their side in an instant. Kumagawa's eyes became dark and a twisted smile formed on his face.

「What are you doing? Think you can protect you girls like that?」he chuckled, his face returning to normal in part 「Ask that cat spirit, I'll give you some time to consider this」

" _Fools! Run! There's no way of winning!"_ the cat spirit yelled. Kumagawa noticed that Emilia was gone, it was better that way.

"We're surrounded by the royal knights" a purple haired knight said "How can we be in a disadvantaged position at this point?"

「Like this」before the background knights could release their swords, they met their end when Kumagawa appeared on the other side of the big hall.

"…" every single one of them was now impaled to the walls by big screws, piercing their vital spots. There was no agony nor any sign of resistance, they were all dead in an instant, as if they were never alive to being with.

"…!" the nobles screamed in horror, the knights covered their maidens respectively.

"What the….?" Kumagawa turned around with a big smile.

「Did you make up your mind already?」

"No! As a knight, I'll protect lady Houshin with my life!"

"Actually, I think I can take you on pal" everyone's attention shifted to a big man with a black knight mask. He was beside Priscilla, and was dressed in a rather poor way. Kumagawa noticed the absence of his left hand, as he was rising the right one" Kumagawa's smile grew wider.

「And who might you be?」

"The name's Aldebaran, call me Al for short" the man shrugged as Kumagawa approached.

「You think you can defeat me? With that injury?」Kumagawa asked sarcastically.

"Actually if I didn't have it it'd be far easier"

「Hmmm, I see」he ignored the man's calmness for some reason 「Want me to heal it for you?」

"You can?" the man asked surprised.

「I can. I already did」

"Aldebaran!" Priscilla yelled "Your arm" she stated in a low tone, as she couldn't believe it.

Before them, Al didn't have his left arm, but after blinking, he had it back. A tanned muscular arm like his right one, with his fingers ending in sharp black claws…. Wait, what?

「Eh?」with a swift movement, Aldebaran pierced Kumagawa's stomach with his giant fingers, making the teen cough blood. He released him, and Kumagawa's skin started changing, becoming paler and with small veins all over it 「What the…」he then coughed up blood. Kumagawa felt to his knees 「Gahhh…!」

"Lung cancer is really nasty, don't you agree Kumagawa?" Al asked casually as Kumagawa fell to the ground bleeding through his mouth "Well, that was easy"

" _That won't be enough"_ Puck said _"Everyone, evacuate immediately!"_

"Wait, I don't understand what's going on with Al's hand" Priscilla spoke up.

"Does it matter?" Crusch asked "The whole battalion of knights was killed in an instant, what in hell is this lad?"

"Easy there ladies" Al replied in a laid back way "My minus will keep him down for some time so we can discuss calmly"

" "Minus"?" Crusch and Priscilla asked at the same time.

" _He called his ability that too…"_ Puck became human-sized and approached Aldebaran _"Don't tell me you are like him…"_

"Indeed, Kumagawa and I have both minuses" Al chuckled "And both of them were granted by the same person, no less!"

" _So you can undo things?"_ Puck looked to behind him _"Where do you think you are going Houshin?"_

Anastasia didn't seem to mind being addressed like that "Outta here, isn't that obvious? I ain't staying in this damn palace any second longer with a lad like this one, there might be more of them"

"No, my minus is different" Al replied.

"Let's move everyone" Crusch took the word "As Anastasia said, there's no reason to be here anymore"

* * *

"The elders are dead" Crusch was informed "They didn't leave the palace soon enough"

"You killed him, right? Why are they dead?" Priscilla asked, sitting on a couch near to Crusch's desk.

They had moved to her office, and were currently the two maidens and their knights.

" _Because that person is very resilient"_ Puck replied _"He called his ability like this man did to his, a Minus"_

"But what is a minus?" Crusch dismissed the messenger and asked "Is it some kind of magic?"

"Not quite" Aldebaran replied "A minus is a skill, but it's not magic"

"It's like divine protections then" Crusch insisted.

"More or less, divine protections are more like _Abnormalities_ though" he released a deep sigh "Man, to think he would be here of all the places…"

"…"

"Just like divine protections, a minus have different properties from one another. In my case" his fingers grew to the black claws again "Is the ability to give and cure diseases, it's called Five Focus"

"I see…" Crusch stated "You're like Felix then"

"Nya?!"

"No, no. While I could work in a similar way, I can't recover missing limbs and such. I can't recover injuries as they are not 'diseases', also minuses don't do any good, so it's not the case"

"Then what does his do?" Felix asked worriedly "Is his 'minus' that dangerous?"

"Minuses are made out of despair and madness to begin with" Al's comment made the temperature lower "As I said, there's no minus that can do any good"

"You said yours was granted…" the elder man replied.

"Indeed, mine is a special case, different from Kumagawa, but a special case nonetheless" he turned to face Priscilla "I am not a minus, so I am not insane, I can guarantee it"

"Hmmm" the blonde noble pondered but didn't say anything about it "So what's the difference between your and his minus?" she finally asked.

"You are alright with this new information?" the masked knight sounded surprised.

"Everything in this world works in my favor" she stated "And I was given the best doctor there is, no?"

"Well… You might be right" Al replied unsure.

"There what is there to be against? Case closed"

"Okay then…"

"Well!" Aldebaran stood up "I've made up my mind. Let's finish Kumagawa off"

"Eh?"

"You got a plan?" Crusch asked.

"Nope, it's just… Our time is _over_ " the sound of flesh being ripped echoed through the hall behind the door. With a slam, the double door was opened by the force of a body being sent to the wall.

"What the hell?" Felix jumped out of his seat.

「Good evening ladies and gentlemen!」Kumagawa entered the room cheerfully and covered in blood 「How are you doing?」

"You!" Willhelm stood up quickly and unsheathed his sword.

"Wait there old man!" Aldebaran raised his hand "I think I got this"

Willhelm gave him an uneasy look, but back away. Everyone was tense because of the sudden appearance of the minus.

"Hello pal, nice to see you alive and kicking" Al greeted the minus.

「…」Kumagawa didn't react immediately, which raised the tension in the room 「Yes, I got infected by a weird disease. I'm fine now though」he replied in an equal friendly tone.

"That's nice… Wanna sit down? We have tea and cookies" Al pointed at a single couch at his left.

「…That would be lovely」Kumagawa walked to said position and sat down.

"Can someone give him cookies and tea please?" Al asked.

"Ammm, right" Felix moved almost robotically and served himself the tea.

「Don't make any strange moves, I'll know」

"Eh? You can tell?" Felix jumped anxiously.

「Why of course, I have that ability after all!」the minus chuckled.

"…"

"Is something wrong miss Crusch?" given the absurdity of the situation, asking that was so out of place that only Al could have asked that.

"I can't tell if he is lying"

"What?" Willhelm looked shocked, as did Felix.

「That's of no surprise」Kumagawa commented 「Oh, thank you. Mmmm, this tea is delicious」he began drinking 「Minuses can't be analyzed, you see. It's not a surprise you can't use your divine protection on me」

"Did you know?" Felix asked shocked.

"I thought a minus was a skill" Crusch ignored the cat person and continued the talk.

「Hmmm, yes. But also the term refers to the person」Kumagawa pointed at himself 「I am a minus, a skill holder holding a minus」

"So why are you telling us this?" Priscilla asked annoyed.

「Simple, there's nothing you can do about it, so it's not a problem」

"How can you be so certain?" the statement made Crusch chuckle. Of course, she had higher military intellect than any of the presents, she had face impossible enemies and come victorious. She didn't believe in something that couldn't be countered.

「Well, if we are talking about minuses, you could chop Al's hand and it'd be all over」Kumagawa touched his chin while thinking 「But my minus is truly irreversible, there's not much you can do about it. Al got the idea though」

"Al?"

"I simply gave him several diseases at once" the man shrugged "So it'd take longer for him to recover"

" _So that means his_ All Fiction _only works in one thing each time?"_ Puck asked _"Now, that's useful information"_

"So your skill is called All Fiction" Willhelm commented "May we know what it does? Sir Aldebaran hasn't told us yet"

「Right, right. Hold on a second」he turned to Aldebaran 「Could you please pass the sugar?」

"Here ya go" the man handed it touching the guy's skin with one finger.

「…」

"…What?"

「Damn, you are good」the minus stood up quickly, startling everyone on the room, but he trembled a little, groaned and fell to the table in front of him.

"What did you do this time Al?" Priscilla asked unimpressed.

"I gave him an ailment that caused him a heart attack" a single black claw retreated to become a normal finger again "Nothing much, and it will probably explain his minus better"

"I see… So he's supposed to stand up after his heart stopped?"

"….Pretty much"

"I'm looking forwards to it"

That strange exchange between the master and servant was interrupted when the minus sat up and then stood with a blank expression.

"So you are back…" Priscilla smiled.

「I am」Kumagawa blinked 「It's just… I don't really like dying」

"Next time tell _her_ I say 'hi'" Al commented.

「I will」Kumagawa assured the man with a calm tone 「But now! Let's not ruin the mood with the memory of a dead person! We were guessing my skill, right?」and just like that he returned to his usual cheerful self.

"It's a healing skill, right?" Crusch asked immediately.

「Nope」

"Time reversal" Priscilla stated.

「Why does everyone assume that?」Kumagawa chuckled.

"The skill to deny aspects of reality… DESU"

Everyone turned to the door, where a strange man stood with black robes. With green hair and a white face, he twisted his neck in an unholy way.

"I came all the way to meet you, one who is not part of HER, but still received her love! And you are here! OH finally we meet! My brain trembles!"

* * *

A/N

How's that? I'm not really able to make a full story about this, but connecting one-shots should be easy! Thanks for your kind reviews, reviews give me life! Now, some personal replies.

llat-2: No, but it's not as important as the fact that I haven't read Suisou Is Full of Wriggling Brains nor The Zugzwang of Suisou Management either, and THAT'S a big deal. Whatever you think I got wrong, I can explain it, so it's okay. Ask away if you feel like.

Jack Whitty: I'm not into teen titans, sorry. But I wanted to write something with danganronpa, is it cool?

Okay, before off I go, I wanted to ask you guys, if you know where I can read the Medaka Box novels, because I'm sure they are godly, and reading a light novel with Kumagawa as the protagonist will make... MY BRAIN TREMBLE.

 **Remember, any errors in grammar, ortography, etc. can be pointed out, in fact, I'd appretiate it.**

Until next time~


End file.
